Recreational vehicles have become more popular as families and retirees look to travel closer to home by road, travel with more of the comforts of home, including pets, or a combination of both. Recreational vehicles or RVs can span the size of being the size of a van all the way up to the size of a large bus. Travelers also have the option of buying a recreational vehicle or renting one, depending on the travel needs at the time. While many variations of recreational vehicles are manufactured, Class “A” and “Bus” style recreational vehicles are defined as those that are manufactured on a large truck chassis distinguished by the fact that the driving area can be accessed from the living space or vehicle interior while standing. Other recreational vehicles are those that are pulled or towed behind a car or truck.
There are times of the day (or night) where the travelers need to cover recreational vehicle. In some instances, travelers may want to cover the RV at a stop or campground in order to keep sunshine out and the interior of the vehicle cool or to keep the RV clean and protected, including keeping the top of the RV from becoming weathered or damaged. At other times of the day, travelers cover the RV to keep outsiders from being able to look inside of the interior of the vehicle, such as at night or when they are qway from the RV. Finally, travelers who own their recreational vehicles need to protect the RV when the vehicle isn't in use or is in storage. Suitable covers should also be adjustable and flexible, while being easily stored and cleaned. The adjustable feature is critical, in that travelers may need to use the RV cover on a number of different types and sizes of recreational vehicles. The flexibility feature is also critical, in that a hard or stiff RV cover is likely going to leave gaps between the cover or may scratch or damage the paint of the RV. The flexibility feature is also critical for storage. In a recreational vehicle, there is very little room to store anything, and therefore, any suitable RV cover must be able to roll or fold up in order to be easily stored in a small space, such as under a seat, in a glove compartment or another small space.
At this point, there are very few options for a RV owner or operator to securely cover his or her RV or different types of RVs with a secure, adjustable cover that is easy to use, simple to adjust and won't damage the paint or finish of the RV. To this end, it would be desirable to develop, produce and utilize an adjustable and flexible recreational or large vehicle cover that: a) can be used on a number of different types and sizes of recreational vehicles, b) can be adjusted so that it will not leave gaps between the cover and the top of the RV, but is designed so that the straps and the sides of the cover are fixed away from the body of the RV, c) can be easily cleaned, d) does not require drilling of snaps or twist grommets into the body of the vehicle, e) can roll up or fold up in order to be easily stored in a small space, such as under a 20 seat, in a glove compartment or another small space, and f) can be used in all climate and wind conditions to protect the RV when the RV is in a parked configuration.